


Just For One Night Maybe

by TrickCheebs



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Other, just loving your body and loving someone elses, listen i dont go here but i support loving chunky southern men, this isn't a fetish thing so dont you fuckers even start with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: So I got asked to write this for a certain someone, they know who they are....but I know there are alot of you out there who want to cuddle a chubby southern manTherefore I got you guys, this is for you Barney lovers out there who love thicker men. bc Im one of them and honestly who the hell doesnt want to cuddle up to a bigger man and nap a little?if you dont then you're lying because you're here reading this.
Relationships: Reader/Barney Calhoun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Just For One Night Maybe

The day had finally ended and you found yourself trudging towards the small apartment you called home. Well it was more of a house since no one else lived in the building aside from you. But you only ever used two or three rooms at most, and the two you were most looking forwards to using right now were the shower and your bedroom.

The shower itself was a welcomed blessing, easing your ache and pains considerably and brightening your low mood as you slipped into your favorite comfy pajamas. Though when you wandered out of the bathroom you heard someone moving about in the living room, it wasn't unusual for one of your friends to sneak in and make themselves at home if they had the key of course.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry darlin didn't mean to do you a scare, it's just me..Hope you don't mind me poppin by for the night...Work chewed me up and spit me right back out, didn't have enough energy to take the train to my damned sector."

"Nah it's fine Barney, I know your job sucks, my house is yours too, what you up to?"

"Just making a little something to warm the soul, made some for you too if you want. Managed to get the hot chocolate to not clump this time in the pot."

Oh...fuck you could use some hot chocolate, it'd been ages since you had a decent mug. This man was a blessing and you told him as much as you wandered over to accept the mug from him. He shot you a equally warm grin, cheeks dusting a light pink as you both moved towards the couch to relax and catch up. Barney sat down on one side of the old couch and you took up the other, moving to rest your legs in his lap with a small smile, a old position you both took turns falling into by now. You were somewhat thankful he had long since changed out of that god awful uniform they forced him into. It looked so tight and uncomfortable it made you sometimes forget Barney had a bit of weight on him, moreso than the other combine stooges.

"I dont see how in the hell you manage to keep that bulky shit on for twelve hours, looks so tight and uncomfortable no wonder half those brainless fucks are angry...If I was stuck in a metal tube for a uniform I'd wanna go off on people too.."

"Heh, yeah...Wish they'd give me something with a bit more breathing room, guess it's a not so kindly incentive for me to shed a few pounds..."

He frowned and patted his somewhat ample belly, to you it didn't really matter...he looked perfect the way he was, who cared if they were a little fat? It meant more to love and adore, not that you'd ever have the full courage to tell your friend here the full truth.

"I think they can go shove a headcrab where the sun doesn't shine honestly...You look fine as is, better than half the force probably."

Barney shot you a look before chuckling softly into his mug, hiding the return of that lovely pink hue that seemed to be making itself at home on his face today...

"Heh, you really think so? Thanks darlin...means alot comin from you, half the time all I hear is those tinheads spouting off about lifting weights and being regular muscle heads...Gets realll tiring hearin the same old same old."

"God I can imagine...well you know my house is your house too, if you ever need a day away from all that you know where the key is hidden."

"And lord above knows I appreciate it and you for your generosity."

The two of you spent the next few hours chatting the late afternoon into early evening before either of you felt tired enough to even consider bed...And even then you weren't entirely wanting to separate from the first kind soul you've dealt with in weeks, Barney was apparently in the same mindset as he shifted his legs onto yours and got himself comfortable on his end of the couch, shooting you a tired grin.

"Damn...real shame this night has to end so soon because of sleep gettin in the way of things. You're the first real ray of sunshine I've gotten to see and chat with in ages."

"What, the good doctor not up for cuddles and chatter?"

"Pft, if you call getting your ear talked off for hours on end about theoretics and combine technological workarounds a fun day then maybe we should switch jobs."

"Hah I don't think I'd last that long with him, I'd pass out in minutes the way he talks...least spice it up and not be so monotone...Honestly I should be thanking you, here I thought tonight was gonna be just me eating another meal ration and passing out at sundown again. Having you here Barney...it makes things a whole hell of a lot more bearable..."

The two of you looked anywhere but each other for a moment or two before you decided to act on that tiny yearning voice in the back of your head. Shifting in your seat, you're heavily aware that Barney's eyes are on you almost immediately, and gods above you cannot make yourself look up to see what his expression is.

Shifting almost unbearably slow, you turn to lean against him, your body caught between both his legs and shuffling some until you can rest yourself against his chest and stomach. Neither of you had ever gone this far in terms of getting close, you were always sure Barney was taken and never did want to jeopardize your friendship with the man...but tonight you had thrown caution to the wind and tempted fate to get close to him.

You could feel him tense up underneath you, breath hitching some in surprise as you forced yourself to look anywhere but up into those eyes...You were well aware of how hot your face was getting the longer you laid against him like this...every second that ticked by without him saying anything felt like a dreadful sign that maybe you fucked up.  
Just as you feel like outright bolting from the house, he sags and breathes out a long sigh from under you, a hand gently moving up to cup your face and coax it into looking up at him. Hesitantly you do so, and you feel like five years are added back to your lifespan at the sight before you. Barney's soft and happy smile is the first thing you see, it lights his whole face up and those damned gorgeous eyes radiate a happiness you're not so sure you feel like taking all the credit for.

"Well now...wh-what brought this on all of a sudden sweetpea? Didn't think you were the type for cuddlin up to people...Damn if my hot chocolates that good I should start sellin it yea?"

"Sorry...it's just that...just that it's been ages since I...god this sounds so stupid when I say it. I didn't want to go to bed by myself, and you're always so sweet and amazing to me..I just wanted to return the favor you know? ....And maybe cuddle a bit...you look like you'd make for a nice pillow..."

"Well now...you sure do know how to make a man feel special don't you darlin? I'll admit havin someone close sounds too good to pass up...specially if that someone is you, you've been too good to me these last few months...Been wantin to hold you close for ages now but my mother raised a gentleman of course...and if it was you well I reckoned I could wait until you were ready."

You felt yourself go flush at that...he wanted to for that long?? And never made a move only because he wanted you to make the choice yourself? Damn this man was a diamond in the rough if ever there was one. Your blush only deepened when you felt his thumb gently caress your cheek, his own face turning a lovely shade of pink to match you. You not so casually leaned into that touch, the soft warmth radiating from his palm against your face was a nice contrast to the calloused fingers slowly working themselves into your hair. Honestly you had to resist just melting then and there into his hands, thankfully he seemed to know this and gently brought you back to the world around you.

"So..how you wanna do this then darlin? You on top and me bein the cushion? Cause I'm already plenty comfortable as is..just might need a blanket and pillow to support myself some."

You nod a bit before begrudgingly removing yourself and running off to your room to grab the items needed, your quilt is thick and long enough to amply cover the both of you, and a spare pillow or two..The lights and doors are locked and dimmed because god forbid you get more company right now. The area was not visited that often for raids, but god forbid you let your guard down once.

Barney watched you move about the house, still smiling some as he shuffles a bit on the couch to get to that prime comfortable position for when you come back to rejoin him, the dim lighting making everything softer somehow, as if Barney could look any better...at least now your reddening face would be hidden against him and the shadows. Tossing him the blanket and pillow to get situated you were quick to join him once he held the blanket up and motioned you to come close with a cheeky smirk and a curl of his finger.

"Alright now darlin, c'mere and lets get real close and comfy okay? Lemme know when you're settled and we can get some rest.."

"You know I never dreamed this sorta cliche thing would happen between you and me....Not that I'm complaining in the slightest here."

"Heheh...You mean to tell me you've been dreamin of me sweetheart? Well now how can I not be flattered? Maybe tonight I'll meet you in dreamland as well..?"

The noise you made was short of inhuman as you thumped a hand against his chest as he laughed wholeheartedly, enough to shake you some as you settled atop his stomach. You knew he was just lightly teasing you, but honestly being held like this by someone you trusted...well you'd think back on this night again that's for sure.

"Shushh you..you're supposed to be getting sleepy, not teasing me you big jerk."

"Awh you know I don't mean a word of it in jest sweetpea...Don't be sore at me now, honestly this is a highlight of my week.."

Now that caused you to look up in surprise....only to feel the soft warmth of his lips press oh so gently against your forehead, it was only for a second or two....but you were certain some god was deliberately plucking your heartstrings tonight. He smiled down at you, and you could only smile back before hiding your face against the fabric of his shirt, somewhat nuzzling his stomach to get the heat to leave your face faster. He tenses for only a moment before sagging underneath you once more, his laugh a bit more of a husky chuckle as he lets sleep come to claim him at last.

"Heh...what'd I do without you darlin? But I think that's enough teasin and playin around..let's get some proper sleep yeah?"

"Alright....g'night Barney"

"Night sweetpea, pleasant dreams."

The next morning you were still draped over Barneys sleeping form, warmth radiating from his core making it ungodly hard to consider getting up for any reason whatsoever. It was honestly the best sleep you've gotten in the last several months you think as you absentmindedly hugged and nuzzled yourself closer to your sleeping friend. You'd be sad to see it end soon or whenever you both had to work once more....The thought of going back to that bleak and dismal hell made you sigh unhappily.

Your thoughts were broken as the body beneath you slowly stirred and shifted into a slow full body stretch, lifting you up a bit as Barney arched his back off the couch, sighing contentedly as a few pop resounded from his joints.

"G'mornin sunshine~ Slept well I take it?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages to be honest...maybe next time we should do it in a proper bed..."

You hadn't meant to say there'd be the possibility of a next time...but honestly you would not mind if this became a thing between the two of you...Barney was warm, kind and soft in a world that had turned jaded and cruel towards everyone in it...you didn't honestly want to lose something so nice so easily...

"...Well now if that's a open invitation sweetpea....then I sure as hell won't be saying no to it....Gonna be honest with you on this....I really needed last night... Just the soft quiet and a kind soul to hold did more for me than I can ever put into words. And if you're up to it, I'll more than gladly curl up with you against me, we don't even have to sleep."

You smiled and gave him another hug, looks like now you'd have something else to look forwards to other than the few days off allotted to you.

"Sounds like a good deal to me Barney..."

"Glad to hear it then, now...how bout we both get up and get to makin some breakfast?"

"Ohh now you're talking."

With a laugh from both of you, the covers were tossed off and you both got up to greet the day.

**Author's Note:**

> there's likely not gonna be a follow up but who the hell knows?? Im easy as hell to sway sometimes, this fic's clear example of it.
> 
> no fuckin betas i post and scream like a true idiot


End file.
